Kisshu's Christmas Gift
by AnimeCatGirl16
Summary: NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.


KFGirl: I know, I know, I haven't continued a FanFic in a freakishly LONG time! I'm SO sorry you guys! I'm trying to get them done, but it's SO hard to focus on them... (mutters)

Kisshu: No comment.

KFGirl: Keep it that way.

Kisshu: Someone's a grouch.

KFGirl: I haven't gotten much sleep today, and no one today was helpful to that. ;;

Kisshu: Aww...

KFGirl: (falls asleep on Kisshu)

Kisshu: Kya!! (blinks) Dang..guess..uhm.. Enjoy this oneshot??

* * *

Neko of Christmas

It was a clear night, the night of Christmas Eve, where every small child would be sleeping.

Dreaming of what gifts that would come, and anxiously awaiting for hearing Santa Claus's sleigh.

Upon the rarely quiet town of Tokyo, Japan's capital, there was still a creature stirring, not a mouse,

but a cat. The crisp undisturbed snow crunched swiftly below her feet as she breathed in the cold air,

and letting it out, showing her breath. The Christmas lights around her glowed brightly and lit up

the town square. She held her tan jacket closer to her and smiled. For those who do not know, this

young lady, Momomiya, Ichigo, is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, and she was out tonight thinking

of whose present she had forgotten to get. Not a name entered her mind as she sat down on a snow

covered bench in the town square.

She imagined what the next day would be like. Children could be heard through the walls of their

house of shrieking laughter, and adults smiling warming upon seeing the happy faces. While others

could still be sleeping soundly, yet to wake any moment. The snow would be falling from the sky as

relatives droves on to others' houses, some kids may have dads who fought in a war coming home,

and waiting to leap into their arms. A small jingle of a bell intruded her mind, and Ichigo looked

around swiftly, yet not a presence was sensed. She sighed and lay back, gazing at the dark sky with

gold dust sparkling.

A hand of her own rose to her head as she reviewed her gifts she had gotten for her friends and

family. A snow globe for her mother, a pair of slippers for her dad, a new top for Zakuro, a locket

with a mermaid for Retsu, a stuffed lion for Purin, a pair of gloves and scarf for Minto, a dummy's

guide to being nice to your employees book for Ryou, a new recipe book for Kechirro, a shield for

Tart, a science book for Pai and.."Damn it!" She hit her head, "I forgot about Kisshu's gift! Argh.."

A quick look revealed that there weren't any stores open, obviously. She quickly scanned through

her mind if there was anything at home she could make for him, but nothing came up. Ichigo

became worried,

"Maybe I could try and make chocolate.. but the cafe's closed, and my parents would be

suspicious if I tried at home.." She looked up at the sky, clouds were beginning to cover the sky. She

got up and became making her to the other side of the town square, suddenly, she bumped into

something soft, yet hard and fell to the ground.

"Damn it!!"

"Koneko?" Ichigo opened her eyes and looked up, there was Kisshu curiously tilting his head at her.

"K-Kisshu!" She blushed and got up, dusting herself off. "What're you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same," he replied.

"I was doing some.. deep.. thinking! Yeah, that's it." She stuttered, she can't let him know she

forgot a gift for him!

"Right... I was just flying around, I first went to your house, you weren't there," He put his hands

on her shoulders and looked at her eyes, "I was searching all over for you! Do you have any idea

how worried I was?"

"Gomen, nya.." Ichigo put her hands behind her back and blushed again.

"Just as long as you're alright.." He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"I'm just going to.. uh.."

"I'll-"

"I forgot your Christmas Gift!" She blurted out, and covered her mouth soon after.

"What? Oh." Kisshu's ears drooped down of disappointment. "That's.. ok.. I have one for you

though. No, it's not a kiss." He took her hand and opened it, then dropped an item in it. She looked

at it, the item was a locket. Inside was a picture of her and Kisshu, he was holding her forcibly as

Tart took the picture. She giggled, she, herself, didn't look very happy. On the other side said, 'I

Love You'.

"Thanks, Kisshu!" A though entered her mind. "I've got it," he looked at her confused. "I know

what your Christmas Gift is!"

"What?" Ichigo got on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her lips melted onto

his. A few seconds after, she pulled away, leaving a very happy and surprised Kisshu.

"Koneko," He flashed his oh, so, sexy smile at her, which revealed one of his fangs, "that's the

best Christmas Gift I ever received." Ichigo grinned brightly, glad she got a gift for him.

"You're welcome. So... want another?"

"I'd be delighted!" They wrapped their arms around each other and connected their lips. The lamp

post they were under flickered a little, but stayed on, and snow began to fall softly from the clouded

sky, and the Tokyo tower struck midnight.

* * *

Kisshu: KFGirl's still sleeping. She's pretty heavy.. nyeh!

KFGirl: ...zz...

Kisshu: Yeah.. ok..Heh heh..What she would've said was, 'If you guys want a sequel, gimme 15 reveiws or more!!' Have fun.


End file.
